


You Are Not a Robot

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, WALL-E (2008) References, emotional Logan, logan realizes he has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: It's Patton's turn to pick the movie for movie night and since Logan is finally participating he decides to choose one that reminds him a lot of the logical side. Logan's response to it was pretty surprising.(A fic I wrote for toxicats on Tumblr but never got around to posting on AO3)





	You Are Not a Robot

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this on here for the longest time but never got around to doing it. Same goes for the other Sanders Side fics I've written but now that I've got some time might as well organize a few things. ENJOY!!!

Logan didn’t really pay attention when they had movie night unless it was him picking the movie. He usually choose a documentary or on some rare occasions something sci-fi, like Star Trek, but that was about it. The others usually picked out something Disney or musical related with the exception of Anxiety who sprinkled in some horror. So while that was happening he was usually reading or on his phone so he never really knew what was going on. He knew the basic summery of the movie but never really paid any attention. The only reason he ever stayed was because Morality wanted them to spend some “fun family time”, whatever that meant.

This time around though Logan had already caught up with most of his reading and he had left his phone in his room to charge so he was at a loss here. It was Morality’s turn to pick the movie and since he knew Logan was finally going to be paying attention he wanted to make it a good one. After a good ten minutes of rummaging through the DVD shelf the dad figure finally let out a cry of victory before inserting the movie into the DVD player.

“So what are we watching today?” Roman asked as he snagged a hand full of popcorn from Anxiety’s bowl. The dark persona frowned before scooting further away from his boyfriend only to have the Prince press immensely closer to his side.

“Wall-E!” Morality said excitingly.

“Didn’t we watch that last week?” Anxiety questioned, slapping Roman’s hand away from his popcorn before he could grab another fist full.

“Yeah, but it’s one of my favorites,” Morality squealed “plus I always tell Logan that it reminds me of him and now that he’s paying attention he’ll see why.”

“It’s about robots in outer space trying to return humans to their dead earth,” Logan stated, deadpan “how does it remind you of me exactly?”

“Just with certain characters,” Morality shrugged before slipping down onto the floor in his nest of pillows and blankets “now shush, it’s starting.”

Logan rolled his eyes, placing his chin on top of his hand as he watch the opening scene with a little robot scurrying through an abandon wasteland of a town with a song from Hello Dolly playing in the background.

Logan found the movie very…charming. He was surprised that he could relate to most of the characters, given that they were all robots but they weren’t really, especially Eve. She wasn’t just something cold and calculating, made to follow only one objective. No, she, like all the other robots, had personality and quirks and things that made them more than just robots. But none of them knew it until Wall-E came around to show them. Though if you were to look at from a logical stand point it would seem that Wall-E had something wrong with his coding and there for should be labeled as a defect. But defects are usually something bad, Wall-E wasn’t something bad.

Then Wall-E got hurt, crushed and nearly sucked up by the vacuum of space and Logan found himself gripping the arms of the recliner he was sitting on. But even in this state Wall-E was ever persistent as he tried to give Eve the plant so as to complete her objective. And the usually cold and calculating robot that had been dead set on this goal since she was created through it away because she found her new objective, one that she herself chose and wanted more than anything: Wall-E. Logan didn’t know why this captivated him so much, why it made his stomach turn inside out or why he was on the edge of his seat? Watching, waiting, hoping for what he didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted Wall-E to be okay and for him and Eve to be happy.

The movie went on, with thrilling climax that was a metaphor for man vs machine and an injured Wall-E that seemed to be in even worse shape than before. But the goal was met, they got the plant back into the capsule, Auto was defeated and the humans were headed back to Earth. That should be it, all the points and goals of the story were met and the minor casualties shouldn’t matter. After all it was for the greater good, and by a logical stand point the lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few. But still…

Logan watched with dreaded anticipation as Eve desperately zoomed around Wall-E’s garage replacing and reattaching parts as quickly and as officiant as she could. Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, Eve shot through the roof using her laser gun and waited as she allowed Wall-E to charge. Logan let our a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding when he saw the first twitches of Wall-E’s eyes and Eve’s overjoyed robotic voice as she reached out to grab his hand. When Wall-E made no move to return the gesture that’s when Logan had a hollow feeling at the pit of his stomach. Wall-E was fixed alright, externally and internally, he saw it himself. Logan should have known better, when fixing broken computers than not only have external damage but internal you and always save all the data stored unless you have a backup drive. And Wall-E had no such thing with him.

The little robot, so full of hope and life, was now as cold and unresponsive as Eve once was. The tables have been turn and now Eve was the one showing Wall-E all of his wonderful treasures that he had once shown her, hoping beyond hope that some reminisce of him still remained.

That’s when Logan felt it, tiny droplets sliding off of his cheeks and soaking into his black slacks. Logan gave off a frustrated groan. Seriously, now? At the most intense scene! His eyes were getting irritated and blurry which finally caused him to snap, harshly rubbing away the drops and squinting up at the ceiling, “Damn it, there’s a leak in the ceiling.” His voice comes out groggy and cracked getting the other’s attention rather quickly.

They were dumbstruck by the scene before them; there was Logic with a frustrated look as he tried to wipe away the seemingly never ending tears that flowed out of his eyes all while trying to find the non-existent leak that he believed to be the cause of his misery.

“What leak?” Anxiety asked carefully, just to double check that he was not in fact imagining this.

“Can’t you guys see it?” Logan growled angrily, finally taking off his glasses that seem to now be cloudy “It’s dripping all over my face!”

After another round of silence Morality was first to react, pausing the movie, grabbing a nearby blanket then slowly making his way from his comfortable nest of fluff to stand in front of his friend. He carefully drapes the soft blanket over the Logical persona’s shoulders, who looked up to him in confusion, before kneeling down in front of him and gently pulled away his hands from his face. Morality made sure to keep his face soft but neutral so as not to overwhelm Logan more than he already was.

“There’s no leak, Logan,” Morality said gently, it was better not to circle around and get straight to the point “you’re crying.”

Dark eyes widen in shock as even more tears continued to spill out with shaky breaths and trembling hands. Logan didn’t understand. That shouldn’t be possible. He was Logic, he wasn’t supposed to be overcome by feelings and impulses, he was supposed to analyze and think, well, logically. Emotions of this degree were more meant for Morality or Prince or hell even Anxiety but not him!

“W-what?” Was the only thing he was able to croak out as heart beat faster and breaths became quicker.

Anxiety sense where this was going and quickly got off the couch, followed by Roman, to defuse the situation. He didn’t want to crowd and overwhelm Logan more than he already was so he opted to sitting on the arm of the recliner as his hand moved in soothing circles on his back. “Keep breathing, it’s fine, you’re fine.”

Roman kneeled on Logan’s other side but made no move to physically comfort him, knowing full well that the other didn’t really do well with physical contact and probably had more than enough of it with Morality and Anxiety right now. But he did offer vocal support, “It’s okay to feel this way, ya know. It doesn’t just happen to Anxiety, sometimes it can get to us too.”

“B-but I…I don’t…I-I can’t…I’m n-not s-supposed to…” Logan forcefully swallowed the giant lump building up in his throat, squeezing his eyes as tight as he could so as not to let any more tears escape.

“Don’t force it down,” Morality scolded gently “it’ll only make things worse. You have to let it out or it’ll build into something even bigger and it’ll hurt even more.”

“Th-this isn’t supposed to happen!” Logan blurted out “I-I’m not…I shouldn’t be feeling this! I shouldn’t be feeling anything!”

“What?” Morality asked, confused “What are you talking about Logan? Of course, you’re supposed to be feeling.”

“No, no I’m not!” Logan exclaimed, a mixture of a sob and a growl “I’m supposed to think with my mind, I’m not supposed to let emotions cloud my thought process and reasoning. The purpose of my whole existence is to think logically!”

“Yeah, you think logically but that doesn’t mean you have to be voided of other emotions,” Anxiety explained “take me for example, though I’m anxious most of the times there are sometimes I can find some peace, even if it’s just for a while. And even if I don’t I can still feel happiness and joy and so many other things.”

“Yeah,” Roman agreed “even me and I usually live in a fantasy world. But there are times where I need to get my head out of the clouds and get a reality check on life.”

“Sometimes I can get really sad and it’ll be hard to see things positively,” Morality added “but that’s all fine. We aren’t just stuck on one setting, we can change and fluctuate how we see fit. We are all a part of Thomas but we aren’t **parts** , we’re more complicated than that. We’re tangled and interwoven with each other and that makes up the person that Thomas is. There are things that we don’t share and things that we do, and emotions is something that none of us can escape.” Logan open his mouth to interject but Morality beat him to it, “You are not an exception to this. I’m sorry but you aren’t. No matter what you wanna think or believe it’s not true. We’ve all seen it firsthand. Though it isn’t much but you do get frustrated and irritated and excited and pleased and scared and…so much more. Granted, you are more restrained than the rest of us, you aren’t immune. And that’s okay, you’re a personality trait not a robot.”

That was the moment Logan finally understood, why Morality said this movie remind him of Logan so much. Of course, he should have seen it since the beginning. He was Eve, of course he was, always so focused on the objective at hand, always thinking about the most probable outcome, never once stopped to think that they were more than what they were. Not until Eve met Wall-E and she finally realized there was more to her than she previously thought.

“You’re my Wall-E,” Logan said suddenly, gripping on to Morality’s hands that were still enclosed around his own “and I don’t ever want to lose you like that…any of you.”

Morality’s eyes widen in shock, he did not expect him to say that, not did the others, but even so he matched Logan’s grip and leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “You won’t, I promise.”

Roman had to resist the urge to squeal and flail his hands around like some mindless fangirl while Anxiety simply had a look of disgust, though he was secretly happy about the tender moment. Logan on the other hand was doubtful, “H-how do you know that?”

“Maybe we should finish watching the rest of the movie?” Anxiety suggested as he grabbed the remote off the floor and pressed play. The others looked back towards the television, making themselves comfortable around the recliner Logan was still seated in; Anxiety balanced on the arm rest, Roman on the other and Morality still sat between his knees with one hand still holding his own.

With a look of defeat Eve interlocks their hands for what is the first and probably final time before leaning forward to give Wall-E a sparky farewell kiss. As she turns to leave her and remains stuck and she feels Wall-E’s own hand close around her own. At the same time, Logan felt Morality give his own hand a comforting squeeze as Wall-E’s eye readjusted into a more puppy like appearance. He remembered, despite all of the probable data that said that he wouldn’t he did.

‘Of course,’ Logan thought, the answer was so obvious ‘even if you can find a small residue of data all it needs is a spark before the rest can be found.'

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
